Dipper and Mabel the Wolf
by Shard Protector of Apples
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet the new employee. yet is he more than meets the eye. DipperxOC MabelxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Shard and welcome to my story. So basically Dipper and Mabel went to live with their "Grunkle" Stan again. Mabel and Dipper are both 16. The story will be in the story, so let's start. Disclaimer: Gravity Falls does not belong to me. Only my OC's.**

Dippers POV: I wake up in night to some weird howling. Must be the wolves that have moved in the forest. Also in the forest, a house is being built. Our great uncle or Grunkle Stan is happy, because he might get some business, and Mabel and I are happy because we have neighbors. And we overheard that we will have a new worker too. Anyway back to bed.

**{Time Skip}**

They worker is coming today and were really excited to meet him. Forgot to mention that. Then all of a sudden, a guy came in. you could see the heart in Mabel and Wendy's eyes. I'm actually over Wendy thankfully, or else it would be very awkward, you know. He had a Navy colored V-Neck, A black leather Jacket, Dark blue jeans, Black Converse. He had a gold ring on his right hand that Grunkle Stan was looking at greedily. He had a leather necklace with beads. He had wave-swept messy pitch black hair and it looked like he had an 8-pack and he looked like he could punch a hole through a titanium wall. But he didn't have the muscles from steroids, but from training. But on the left side of his jawline was a scar, contrasting with his tan skin. And I could tell he had more. But the most extreme thing was his eyes. They were a deep blue, yet broken, like a soldier with PTSD. You could see a little bit of a tattoo on his chest as well.

"Hello, I'm the new employee. My name is Shardeus Andrews." He said with a smile and deep voice. His voice sounds like chocolate.

"Hi, I'm Dipper." I introduced politely.

"I'm Wendy. Nice to meet you man." She shyly smiled.

"I'm Mabel." Mabel said, dreamily, looking at him.

"Shard, where are you, Alison is getting worried." Said a female voice that sounds our age. Soon the most beautiful girl walked in. she had Dark, wavy brown hair with deep blue eyes. Our eyes met and I felt a spark went off. Then Robbie and Tambry walk in. We still hate each other though so he makes fun of me whenever he can. When he walks in we glare at each other and the girl looked at us confused.

"Hi I'm Lyrical." She smiled at me, instantly making my glare melt away.

"Hi, I'm Dipper." I smile back and soon she blushes. What's that about?

Wendy's POV: Man, that Shardeus guy is really hot. You can see the muscles on him. As I watch him I can't help but go to his eyes, which were like soldiers who have PTSD. But when Lyrical said Alison his eyes lit up and they turned into a loving gaze, I feel like "Alison" is his girlfriend. Oh well.

Shards POV: At the mention of my Fiancé, my eyes lit up and I could smell the disappointment in Wendy and Mabel. Guess I didn't mention. I'm a werewolf. And I'm here on a mission, to turn Dipper and Mabel into a werewolf. There Grunkle Stan told me, that he wants the kids to take care for themselves. I'm not worried about Mabel, but I'm worried about Dipper. That's why I brought my little sis. She will butter him up for me, so he will agree better. Well time to get to work. I tell my sister to tell pine girl,** (AN: I couldn't think of a better name, sorry.)**, I'm at work. She nods and runs off.

"Mr. Pines, what do I do first?" I ask

"I want you to sweep the floors and make us lunch if that's ok." He says

"It's ok, and yes sir. Thank you for the job, as I have too much time in my hands, with the new house and all." I reply and I get to work instantly as he stands there shocked. I quickly finish the floors and I went to the kitchen and I make Greek-style elk burgers. I also make Greek-style turkey burgers. I also make some baked potatoes from the sun outside. I quickly make some fries and the burgers and potatoes are done. I quickly get some drinks as well. As everyone sits down outside I bring the food out with my apron on. I hear a ding and the cake is done. I smile and I run to the kitchen and get the cake. I get the plastic utensils and paper plates. I also made some fruit salads. I bring the bowls out and everyone is surprised.

"Voila" I announced. Pine girl always told me I'm a great house husband. I take off the apron and I grab some elk burgers and fries and I pour myself some grape Kool-Aid. They grabbed some food and we all ate and I hear that angelic laughter saying I told you so. A giant smile appears as I turn around and I run towards Pine girl and I kiss her. I give her a plate and I give my little sis too. We all laugh and joke around and I finish my food first and I throw away my plate and utensils and I go into the shop and I restock everything.

Then I see "Werewolf fir" I quickly role my eyes and I turn my hand into a paw and I take some fir off and I put on the stand. I quickly turn my hand back and I continue restocking. After I finish I hear that the store is opening. I walked outside and saw a group of tourists walk in. I see Mr. Pines announcing that he has a new employee and makes me come out. I see an elderly group of people and I smile charmingly. I give some of the food I made as free samples and I say if you want some more, buy it here for $10 for some. We made a lot of money and they all ask me questions about the realness of the items. I just smile at them and answer their questions, that there all real. Today business was booming and I soon walk home and I have my headphones on. Then I see a flyer for a party. Great, a party at the mystery shack. I can sing for them. It's also on Sunday too. Great.

**{Time Skip}**

It's Sunday and Mr. Pines made me advertise the party. I brought my guitar and I started to sing some songs I will sing at the party like How far we've come

**How Far We've Come**

**Hello  
Hello  
Hello**

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

**I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

**It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

People started listening to me singing an I decided to sing some more songs for the crowd and in the corner of my eye I saw Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, my little sis and Pine girl. I smile as I start to sing, looking straight at Pine Girl

**I'm in Love With A Girl**

**So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire**

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) **_**[x2]**_****

**After many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without any innuendos,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life**

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) **_**[x2]**_****

**Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter**

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) **_**[x3]**_**  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me**

As I finished I got up and said to go to the mystery shack for some more I said smiling. Then I put my guitar and went my store, Hestia's Brew, and I put on an apron and I switched the closed sign to open. I also put the flyer for the party on the glass. I quickly make some coffee and I wait for **them** to come in. My little sister runs in and grabs a cookie and runs away. I laugh as I chase her and she holds the cookie. I give up and I go to the radio and put on some Elvis and an elderly couple walks in and I smile at them. I go to them and ask them for their order.

"Hi, I'm Shardeus and I will be your waiter today. What would you like?" I ask politely with a smile.

"Some tea and two chocolate muffins please." The woman and man ask simultaneously. I chuckle and I got their order and they tell me it's their anniversary. I smiled and told them since it's such a special day, their meal is on me. And I put on thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. They chuckle and they get and start dancing. Then Alison walks in and I go up to her and start singing with the song while dancing with her. He laughs lightly and we dance around. Everytime there was a pause, I would kiss her. The elderly couple looked at us as I danced with her. I reluctantly pulled away and finished the couples order I put it on their table. They stopped and ate their meal. They thanked me and I made them keep their tip. The woman pats my cheek and the man clapped my back. But then my happy mood changed when a really cocky guy walked in and started to flirt with Pine Girl. The music station changed and it turned into Animal I Have Become. He stopped and Dipper, Mabel and Wendy walked in and they froze as I glared at him. I walk up to him slowly and he stops. I grab him by the neck and pick him up.

"Don't touch or flirt with Alison. Got it?" I growled and every sentence I squeezed harder. He nods and I drop him. He runs out and the elderly couple watched me. The intense rage in my eyes. I looked like a wild animal. I breathed slowly and deeply until I calmed down and the music stopped. I looked apologetically at Pine Girl. Her look said that she forgave me. I sighed with relief and I continued. I need to hold my anger back sometimes.

Dipper's POV: Wow Shard can be scary when he wants to be. I almost peed myself. Anyway I ordered a latte and a blueberry muffin. Lyrical ordered the same thing and shard brought one muffin and two latte and we asked where the other muffin is and he said that you to have to share. Oh no.

**Wow guys this story is 2,537 letters long. And its 10:34 pm where I am. Wow, anyways I made this one extra long for you guys to see if you like it. I hope you do. Remember to review, PM and Favorite. Shard out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is shard and I know this just sounds like a normal G.F. but it will change soon. I promise. And when I make a promise I always keep it. :D anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls. I only own my OC's. Onto the story!**

Lyrical's POV: I glared harshly at my brother as my cheeks tinted red. I snuck a glance at Dipper and I see his red face. I really wanted to kiss him but I just have to butter him up so he can be a werewolf. Soon I grab the muffin and I eat half of it. Then I shove it into his hands as I drink my latte and I glare at my brother again. When he looked at me his eyes drooped and I remembered I look like… mom. Our eyes sadden and I just want to cry for mom.

Wendy's POV: What's with Shardeus and Lyrical? They look like they're gonna cry. I look at Dipper and I see worry in his eyes as he looked at Lyrical. I saw Shardeus with Alison and his head on her shoulder, mumbling in her shirt. Alison looked at them both sadly as if whatever happened to them should have never happened to them. I wish I could comfort them but it seemed I should be quiet. I looked over to Mabel and I see her just looking at them with pity in her eyes. Then **she** comes in.

Shard's POV: It hurts me so much that our mom died. I just want to go back in time. I sigh and I go to the radio and Battle Scars played. I looked at the customer and I sitted her down at a table.

"Yes, what would you like?" I said with fake cheeriness.

"This store." She said

"What?" I ask confused, "This store is not for sale." I said

"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna get it anyway." She said, looking at her nails. I slammed my hands own on the table and she jumped. I looked at her and I glared at her with my wolf glare. At Camp Half-Blood, the campers say I'm pretty scary.

"No you're not." I firmly said. Then a wealthy man and woman came in.

"This is the store you wanted, right princess?" The man asked and "princess" nodded.

"Are you the owner?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Great, how much do you want for the store?" He said bluntly.

"Nothing, because I'm not selling it." I snapped. He glared at me and told me that his daughter gets everything she wants.

"So she's a spoiled brat." I sneered. He clenched his fist and tries to punch me. I dodge his punch and I kicked his chest and he fell. The woman just looked at me in surprise. My anger smoldered and I growled at him. My vision tinted red and I grabbed him by the collar and he looked at me fearfully. I didn't realize my claws extended until I look at my hands. I retract my claws and I dropped him.

"It's not for sale." I growled. The woman, man, and girl ran out. I calmed down and I look at my friends with a smile.

"Sorry about that." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Dang dude, you can be scary when you want to be." Wendy said with a surprised face.

"Yeah, really scary." Mabel said.

"Atleast he got rid of Pacifica." Dipper said thankfully. I quickly went behind the counter and Alison walked with me.

"Are you alright?" Pine Girl asks and she squeezes my hand.

"No, I just can't think straight today. I'm worried about the party, the mission, my pack, my friends, my little sister and you." I whispered and I looked up and she hugs me. I smiled and I made her favorite. I made mine and I go to the sign and I switch open to close. I finished and it was really late. I went home listening to my music while holding hands with Alison. I go to my room and get ready for the party. I put on a black button up with some black jeans and black Jordans. I tried to brush my messy hair but it failed. I checked up on Alison and I see her on a black dress that hug her curves nicely but not too much. She has some black heels on and I go up to her and I kiss her.

"You look beautiful." I muttered into her lips. Then Lyrical walked in and she wore a black dress that kinda hung on her body. I go to her and I hug her. I kiss her cheek and we walk to the party. I also brought my guitar.

**{Time skip to the party}**

When we get there, I see Mr. Pines and I go to him a he gives me an ear piece. He told me that it was if there was a problem. I nod and he gets up and leaves. I go up stage and I start to sing

**How Far We've Come**

**Hello  
Hello  
Hello**

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

**I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

**It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

As I finished people start to cheer and clap. Heck I even got a few girls screaming "marry me!" I decided to sing a song for the misunderstood people.

**"Astronaut"**

**Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down? (come down)  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)  
Can I please come down?**

**I'm deafened by the silence  
Is it something that I've done?  
I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected  
It's so different in my head.  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down? (come down)  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)  
Can I please come down?**

**Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
And it's starting to weigh down on me.  
Let's abort this mission now  
Can I please come down?**

**So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
All the lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!**

**And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!**

**Can I please come down?  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
Can I please come down? **_**[x3]**_

As I finished, a lot of those misunderstood people smiled at me thankfully. Then I started to make a happy note to the party.

**"When Can I See You Again?"**

**When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?**

**Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny**

**It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)**

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny**

**It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?**

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye**

**When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?**

As people cheered me on I kept on singing until Mr. Pines let me put on the stereo and I decided to put my Hphone in the stereo and I played Ed Sheeran, thinking out loud. As it played I went to my fiancé and started to dance. She leaned her head against my chest and I couldn't have felt more loved than now. I slowly leaned in and I kissed her deeply and out of the corner I see Dipper and Lyrical dance. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss even more.

Dipper's POV: When thinking out loud came on, I asked Lyrical if she wanted to dance. She actually said yes and I did a little happy dance in my head. I grabbed her hips as she wrapped her hands around my neck. I felt a little nervous because she looked so beautiful and I looked boring in my navy blue button up and black jeans with black dress shoes.

"You look handsome." She whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling my ear.

"You look beautiful." I whispered back and she blushed, my breath doing the same. All of a sudden we looked at each other and we leaned in, closing our eyes. Our lips touched and I felt fireworks going off. I reluctantly pulled back, because of the lack of air. We were both blushing and then she dragged me, Shard, Alison and Mabel into the forests. She turned to me and asked me the strangest question.

Lyrical's POV: "Do you want to be a werewolf?" I asked looking at Dipper and Mabel.

"What?" Dipper and Mabel both said confused.

"I think I said it clearly." I stated bluntly, hating that I have to talk like this.

"Ok." Mabel said and Alison dragged her off.

"Wait, you guys are werewolves?" Dipper asked confused. I nodded and then I nodded to Shard in his werewolf form, which was basically a wolf. Dipper looked at me and said…

"Ok, but on one condition." He said with an edge in his voice. It actually kinda of scared me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I need to talk with you." He said then he dragged me off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?!" he asked/yelled. I flinched back as he shouted.

"Please don't yell and I couldn't tell you or else I would have gotten in trouble for telling you this earlier." I replied.

"Is Shard a werewolf?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Shard's the king of werewolves and the leader of the werewolf pack. I'm in the pack and Alison is in the pack too." I replied again and he nodded and we walked back. When we were walking I asked Dipper if he wanted to be a werewolf. He thought for a while and he agreed. I was doing a happy dance in my mind 'cause then Dipper and I will be in the same pack. We got back and we see Mabel enjoying her new fangs. I told Shard that he agreed and he took Dipper away. I hope it goes well.

Dipper's POV: Shard scares me even more now, especially since I kissed his sister and he's a king. I expect him to be mad and yell but all he said is…

"Don't hurt my sister and this might hurt a bit." He said bluntly and grabbed my arm and bit into it. It felt like lava going through my veins. Then my mouth and jaw grew and extended. I felt large fangs and I felt stronger, powerful, and brave. Then my arm started to burn and I looked at it and saw a wolf head on my bicep. I looked at my stomach and saw pecs and a 6-pack. I was surprised because I only had a 4-pack because of all the adventures. I felt my hair and it was kind of messy. I kinda felt like a bad boy since I had abs and tattoos. I walk out and Lyrical stares at me. She runs up to me and hugs me tight. I instantly blush. Guess I'm still kind of my awkward self. She soon gasps as she felt my muscles and she stared at me. I awkwardly smile and I felt eyes looking at me. I turn around to see Shard's eyes that said "Don't break her heart or I will hunt you alive." I nod to him and he breaks into a big smile. Then his hand shot to his ear and he was listening to something. He nodded and he dragged us back and we saw Robbie and his gang messing up the party. I growled and walked over to him. Who does he think he is to mess with the party?

"Hey twerp." He sneered and I grabbed his collar and his smirk disappeared.

"Who do you think you are to mess with the party?" I growled. Then he tried to punch my face. Keyword is tried. I dropped him and dodged. I felt fearless. I kicked his chest and sent him sprawling to the floor. He got up and charged at me. He tried to hit me but I kept on dodging nimbly until I punched his face and I felt his nose break under my fist. He fell to the floor and they stared at me in shock. I glared at his buddies and they dragged him away. I then heard a laugh and I saw Lyrical laugh and I started to laugh. I felt so…. free. It made me so happy I ran to Lyrical and kissed her. Everyone just laughed and my fear, happiness, humor, pain, relief just flowed into my laugh. Soon we finished and we all went home. The minute my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. Today was very eventful.

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and I know that Mabel doesn't have a POV but I will make one. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review, PM, Favorite. Shard out.**


End file.
